


Loving You.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wrote 'Lonely' on her body because that's what she was. </p><p>and 'Ugly' on her mirror because that's what she saw. </p><p>but she never once felt my lips writing 'perfect' on every single inch of her. </p><p>AU. Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie/John

The poem sat open in front of Katie and she half-smiled, it was the typical thing, John had left her a note as usual, except this time it was a book. The words meant a lot and yet, she was shy. John would be home early tonight. She would have to face it. Still, all she could see was herself. 

"Do you really mean it?"

She spoke softly, the moment that John entered the room. 

"Yes..."

"Prove it?"


	2. Darcey/Phantom

"Darling..."

Phantom moves closer, resting a hand on her shoulder, sensing how tense Darcey was. 

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you want me?"

"Because... because you are beautiful, kind, loving... perfect."

"Please... don't lie."

"I'm not. I love you."

The words cause Darcey's breath to hitch even as she whispers the words. 

"Prove it..."


	3. Katie/John - Bedroom

The kisses that happen are soft, sweet and tender. John has lead her here, to the bedroom, he has not rushed, taking his time to kiss her, over and over again, until, finally, she caves, her hands shaking even as she moves to undress John, hating that she needs him to be naked first, but she needs him. He smiles, kisses her again, then moves to undress her, his hands smoothing over her body even as he kisses her again, settling her on the bed. Once he has her in place, his touch light even as he guides her hands into place, knowing that she will need to hold tightly onto something. Once he is sure she is settled, he moves to kiss her softly, settling over her slowly. His lips trail up, then begin to descend again, over her hairline, forehead, cheeks and chin, his smile soft as he kisses her lips, then makes his way lower still, over neck, throat, shoulders, collarbone, then, almost teasingly he moves to press kisses down her arms, then back to her body, over her breasts, pausing there to tease her slightly, until he is sure that they are both hard, but not painfully hard, and that she is ready for more. He smiles softly as he begins to kiss his way lower, over her stomach, then lower still. He pauses, then skips his way lower, over her legs then back up, over her inner thighs, her smile soft as she moves, arching to him, all but begging him to continue. She may not have felt it before but she feels it now. He loves her, he finds her utterly, utterly perfect. She can't help but arch again at the feel of his lips against her, one hand moving to slide into his hair, urging him to go on. He spends a little time with her writhing under him, teasing her further with both lips and fingers, until he is sure she is ready for more. They move as one when he does finally push into her, her entire body pressed to his, her free hand finally leaving the headboard of the bed so that she can wrap both arms around his neck, arching needily to him even as the pace picks up further, it doesn't take much more to push her fully over the edge. The two of them settle once she is able to release him. 

"Stay with me..."

"Of course."


	4. Darcey/Phantom - Bedroom

"Do you really think I'm..."

"Shhh."

Phantom doesn't even let her finish speaking before she kisses Darcey, at first keeping it soft and sweet but slowly beginning to kiss her a little more fiercely and determinedly, unable to keep her passion locked down. She seems sure as she undresses them both, settling Darcey back on the bed. She can feel Darcey shaking and chooses to kiss both her wrists, the two of them relaxing even as she moves to kiss every inch of Darcey's arms, then, after a pause, pressing kisses over Darcey's face, moving from her hairline and forehead lower, taking her time to kiss Darcey again, deeply and with such clear passion that Darcey finally begins to believe her. That she is, perhaps, perfect. Or at least, she is perfect to her Phantom, the one person who has never once let her think that she isn't. That, even when she doubts herself, she knows that Phantom thinks she is beautiful. Phantom smiles, reading her look as easily as ever. 

"Now you believe me... but I'm not finished."

Phantom's lips move over her collarbones, then down over her breasts, her lips soft even as she moves herself lower, smiling when Darcey's breath catches slightly. She has moved from Darcey's hips to her legs and she presses kisses over every inch, sensing how stiff Darcey has become, knowing that she is nervous. 

"Stop second-guessing. You are beautiful. Every inch of you." 

Phantom speaks softly, then, again, lowers her lips to Darcey's skin, this time working closer, then moving to suckle lightly at Darcey's clit, her smile soft when Darcey arches, almost panting. 

"Phantom..."

Phantom simply smiles, kissing her softly before moving to resume what she was doing, slowly easing two fingers into Darcey. It takes very little to bring her over the edge, but, as she lets Darcey settle back, she smiles, her lips brushing Darcey's gently. 

"My Darcey..."


End file.
